Blankmind
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Ruangan spasi yang menjembatani antara paradoks dan paradigma-blankmind./Warning: tema sensitif/D-Agency boys


**_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini._**

* * *

 _Blankmind._

Di mana kau akan terombang-ambing dalam situasi inkonsistensi.

 _Blankmind._

Di mana kau berpedoman pada kompas bingung arah.

 _Blankmind._

Di mana kau berada dalam keadaan tak tahu posisimu sekarang.

Tidak ada petunjuk arah, tidak ada langit malam dan pergerakan angin untuk mengetahui posisimu sekarang, tak ada cahaya, hanya ada kegelapan. Hanya kau satu-satunya di sana, kau tengah mendalami kegelapanmu sendiri. Kebingungan menjadi penyesat jalanmu, keingintahuan menjadi pemicumu untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas kebingunganmu, keyakinan menjadi alasan untukmu terus bertahan hidup dalam kebingungan dan kebimbanganmu sendiri.

Carilah jalan.

Layangkan ekspektasimu setiap kau membawa langkah.

Teruslah bertanya di tiap hembusan napas.

Dengan keyakinan bahwa _kau pasti bisa_ dalam melewati ruangan spasi penuh oleh kesemuan, teruslah berjalan, tetaplah bertahan hidup.

Tetap tenang, kendalikan dirimu, jangan tunjukan kerapuhanmu, sekarang kau dikelilingi kegelapan.

Sekarang kau berada di dalam _blankmind_.

Meskipun sejauh dipandang mata hanya ada kegelapan dan gema kesepian, tetaplah kendalikan dirimu dengan modal keyakinan yang kaupunya.

 _Tetap_

 _Bertahan_

 _Hidup._

 _Kauyakin kalau kau pasti bisa melewatinya._

.

.

 _ **Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji**_

 _Joker Game fanfiction_

 **Blankmind**

 _written by Natsume Rokunami._

.

 _Happy Reading._

 _._

 _"Hei, apa kau menyembah kaisar?"_

 _"Tidak, aku tak terikat dengan keyakinan bahwa kaisar memiliki hubungan darah dengan Dewi Matahari atau segala macamnya."_

 _"Padahal ini negaramu sendiri, kau tidak suka dengan pemimpinmu?"_

 _". . . Seperti kau tidak tahu saja kalau selama masa perang, pemerintah Jepang semenyebalkan apa. Memangnya kaupikir kenapa kita bisa di sini? Di sekolah ini?"_

 _"Bukankah sekolah ini juga merupakan 'anak' dari Pasukan Kekaisaran? Apa kalian menjadi pemberontak di dalam selimut?"_

 _"Boleh kukoreksi ucapanmu? Kami hanya tidak ingin terikat dengan sesuatu paham imperialisme yang tengah dianut Jepang dan bergerak di balik bayangan, berbekal dengan logika dan keyakinan."_

 _"Aku baru tahu kalau kalian punya keyakinan."_

 _"Manusia tak punya keyakinan memangnya bisa apa?"_

 _"Lalu keyakinan macam apa yang kalian punya?"_

 _"Keyakinan kalau kami pasti bisa melewati kegelapan, karena kami bergerak di balik bayangan. Kami tetap bertindak sesuai logika, meskipun kami harus bekerja untuk pemerintah bodoh itu. Kami juga akan membantu negara kami, meskipun kami tidak puas dengan cara kerja pemerintahan."_

 _"_ _Kalian yakin kalau kalian bisa hidup seperti itu? Sementara di sekeliling kalian, banyak yang menyembah kaisar, bahkan sampai tak berani menyentuh foto kaisar."_

 _"Jumlah mereka yang memiliki pemikiran sama dengan kami di negara ini memang minoritas, tapi dengan berbekal keyakinan yang kami punya, kami pasti bisa hidup di negara ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ini juga negara kami, bukan negara mereka saja. Kami hanya perlu menyembunyikan jati diri dan segala pemikiran kami dari mereka, karena tak banyak yang dapat mengerti kami, kami tahu kalau menjelaskan seperti apa pun kepada mereka hanyalah hal sia-sia, keyakinan mereka cukup berakar."_

 _"Lalu mereka tetap saja memerintah kalian? Kalian tahan diperintah untuk mengerjakan apa yang kalian tidak suka?"_

 _"Selama perintah mereka terdengar logis untuk kami, maka kami akan bergerak."_

 _"Jika tidak?"_

 _"Membusuklah di neraka. Kami akan menyerang balik mereka. Kami yakin kalau kami pasti bisa."_

.

.

"Apakah kau benar-benar orang Jepang?"

Pertanyaan sama yang terus-menerus diulang orang lain. Dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan yang dapat dilontarkan, selalu saja pertanyaan di atas dianggap sebagai salam biasa. Salam biasa, tapi menyimpan niat ingin tahu. Salam normal seakan tergantikan posisinya oleh pertanyaan retoris ini.

Mau seberapa kali pun mereka menjawab, pertanyaan itu terus dilontarkan seakan tuli jawaban.

"Jangan mengerjaiku."

Tawa ringan lolos keluar dari bibir seorang lelaki berambut cokelat gelap. Gayanya terlihat santai, pembawaannya seperti gampang bergaul. Kedua tangan lelaki itu dimasukan ke dalam saku, ia melangkah mendekati teman bicaranya yang sedang memutar-mutari _globe_. Mata temannya tampak seperti melamunkan sesuatu, atau tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti jawabannya. Dagu disangga oleh tangan yang bertumpu kepada meja, jari tangan sebelah sibuk memutar-mutari _globe_ tanpa alasan.

"Aku muak diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, tadi ada pria yang menyapaku dan aku serasa ingin menampar mukanya."

"Menampar. Cara perempuan."

"Setidaknya lebih baik dibanding kau yang bisa saja melakukan balasan lebih ekstrem dibandingku."

"Menurutku malah lebih bagus."

Pria melamun itu menghela napas, ia memalingkan pandangan sejenak ke jendela yang memperlihatkan taburan salju dan kaca membeku. Musim dingin kali ini begitu menusuk.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jitsui?" Lawan bicaranya menarik kursi, duduk di dekat pria yang diketahui bernama Jitsui tersebut. Mata Jitsui tetap saja terpaku kepada hamburan salju.

"Hmm ... seperti yang kaulihat," gumam Jitsui.

Jawaban terdengar seperti suara berkumur itu membuat lelaki bernama Kaminaga meminta pengulangan. Jitsui kembali menghela napas.

"Tidak begitu baik," jawabnya.

"Oh, apa yang membuatmu tidak begitu baik?" tanya Kaminaga. Bola _globe_ berhenti diputar-putar Jitsui, arah pandang Kaminaga terpaku kepada benua Asia di depan matanya. Benua terluas yang sudah dibagi dengan benua Eropa.

"Seperti biasa, masyarakat sekitar banyak yang menyebalkan." Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak orang tidak waras di negeri asalnya ini, hanya segelintir saja yang masih bisa mewaraskan diri di tengah lingkungan imperialisme yang punya pengaruh kuat. Begitu sulit untuk tetap tidak goyah atau tidak terpengaruh oleh lingkungan sekitar. Jitsui berpikir, manusia adalah produk lingkungan yang dapat berubah tergantung lingkungan seperti apa mereka menetap. Hanya segelintir saja yang bisa tetap pada jalur, selebihnya bisa cepat terpengaruh.

 _Terkutuklah pemerintahan,_ Jitsui tidak pernah bosan untuk memaki-maki pemerintah. Ia hanya akan berhenti ketika sudah lelah.

"Memang banyak orang menyebalkan di sekitar kita, aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu, kau baru bilang beberapa saat yang lalu."

Kekehan ringan lolos keluar dari pihak Kaminaga, membayangkan begitu menggelikan orang sekitar mereka, memikirkan betapa dalam mereka sudah masuk ke dalam pembodohan. Bagi Kaminaga, sudah jelas mereka seperti manusia yang dicuci otaknya oleh pemerintah haus kekuasaan.

"Seluruh paham imperialis ini terlihat tolol untukku."

"Terlalu banyak orang tolol di negeri ini, Kaminaga."

Tidak luput dari bayangan mereka, betapa arogan Jepang ketika sedang menjelajah ke negeri orang, baik penjajahan atau memberantas kaum-kaum yang dianggap tak berguna. Jika di dalam saja mereka sudah banyak tingkah, bagaimana ketika di luar? Mungkin lebih parah.

"Kenapa negeri kita bisa sampai seperti ini arogannya?"

"Tanyakan kepada kaisar atau anak Dewi Matahari. Apa kau bisa bertanya kepada matahari, Kaminaga?"

"Matahari tak punya mulut, apalagi tangan."

"Ini karena didikan dari kecil yang mengharuskan untuk mendewakan kaisar. Batita saja sudah diberi jatah, apalagi dengan mereka yang sudah umur belasan."

Tak ada gunanya untuk merombak sejarah yang sudah ditanam akarnya semenjak berabad-abad yang lalu. Bahkan para orang waras yang mencoba jadi pahlawan dengan melakukan perubahan pada abad-abad lalu, mereka berakhir terasingkan dan dicap sebagai pembangkang kaisar. Nyawa mereka disajikan kepada kaisar secara paksa sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Paham agama tidak akan pernah masuk ke kepala kita. Maksudku, ke diri kita." Kaminaga berdecak, mulutnya asam sejak tiga jam lalu tidak mengisap rokok. Tangannya bergerak menggali saku jas, namun ia tidak menemukan sebatang pun rokok serta pemantik api.

"Aku pernah dengar dari seseorang yang begitu religius, bahwa agama akan mudah merasuki diri kita jikalau kita merasakannya memakai hati. Agama takkan pernah bisa masuk jika memakai logika. Hati mencerminkan cara berpikir orang, jika keyakinanmu kepada agamamu itu kuat, maka akan tercermin ke cara berpikirmu, lalu tindakan akan bergerak sesuai pikiranmu sendiri," jelas Jitsui panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita yang tak punya agama?"

"Hmph. Kosong. Tak ada arah, begitu katanya." Jitsui mendengus geli, sudut bibirnya naik sedikit.

" _Blankmind_."

Kedua orang di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke asal suara ketiga, entah sejak kapan sudah ada pria berambut cokelat kemerahan bersama dengan pria berambut cokelat berponi belah.

"Miyoshi, Hatano," Kaminaga memandang mereka sedikit terkejut.

Senyum khas Miyoshi mulai terulas, "Topik pembicaraan kalian sedang menarik, aku ingin ikut serta di dalamnya."

"Seperti biasa." Kaminaga tak pernah heran bila melihat Miyoshi yang selalu gatal ingin mengomentari segala sesuatu.

"Kuharap kau tak keberatan."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hatano- _san_?" tanya Jitsui kepada Hatano yang tengah bersilang kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Hatano memandang mereka dengan pandangan netral.

"Aku, sih, terserah," kata Hatano. "Lagi pula sudah ketahuan siapa yang akan mendominasi pembicaraan."

"Maksudmu, aku?" kata Miyoshi.

"Wah, ternyata kau peka."

Miyoshi tertawa, ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri, melipat kedua tangan. Hatano duduk di salah satu bangku dengan pose yang sama.

"Jadi, kalian berbicara soal kepercayaan?" tanya Miyoshi.

"Entah mengapa aku benci membicarakan soal kepercayaan." Hatano menimpali, membuang pandangan keluar jendela. Topik ini sangat sensitif di negara-negara yang menganut kepercayaan. Salah ucap, akan runyam masalah.

"Kau hanya benci kepada cara penyampaian yang buruk," Miyoshi mendengus, "bukan kepada topiknya."

Lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu melirik Hatano, menyeringai tipis.

"Jujur saja, kau sendiri menginginkan ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang belum jelas dalam dirimu, kan?"

Hatano hanya menyeringai remeh.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan dengan cara penyampaian yang baik. Konteks dalam pembicaraan juga sering kudiskusikan secara tatap muka bersama Tuan Yuuki."

Seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu hanya tertuju kepada Miyoshi, seringai mereka terbit secara alami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
